


First date

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hatfilms, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Ross go to a cinema on a date, but Smith really isn't interested in the film</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm so sorry about my shitty writing ok. I'm terrible sorry

Alex glanced at Ross, who was staring intently at the large screen, popcorn resting in between his thighs. He had no care for the movie, he was only here because it was Ross’ choice and their first date, something he would never be forgiven on if he pulled out of at the last minute. He turned his head back towards the screen, how could Ross put up with this shit? Of all the choices, he’d chosen a romance film, of course. The only kissing he wanted to do was kiss Ross. It was going to be a long 2 hours.

Smith looked back at Ross again and then to his hand, grinning. He edged his own hand closer towards Ross’, hesitant to make the first move. Just as he was about to take hold of Ross’ hand, Ross dipped his hand into the popcorn bag. Dammit Ross.

When Ross had finally stopped eating and had settled down to enjoy the goddamn movie, Alex tried again; slowly moving his hand closer towards Ross until he had placed his hand on top of Ross’.

Ross jumped slightly at the touch and then turned to face Alex, giving him a shy smile. What was he supposed to do? His boyfriend was holding his hand and giving him a smirk, he didn’t know whether to just make out with him there and then or save it for later. Ross allowed Smith to entwine his fingers with his, grinning as he exchanged glances with him again.

Ross still couldn’t believe it. They’d been dating for ages but both of them had been too shy to make the first move, and now here he was, sat in the cinema, holding hands. The pair looked at each other again and got the giggles, gaining disapproving looks from the people sat next to Ross.

Just before Ross was about to turn his head back to the screen, Smith lifted his hand to his mouth and pressed a small kiss to his skin. Thankfully, the darkness hid the blush that spread across his face.

Smith rolled his eyes at the film when the typical star-crossed lovers began to kiss, he looked at Ross and licked his lips, grinning at him again. Turning round to face Alex again, Ross donned the same grin as Alex. He leaned over the arm of the chair and met Alex’s lips, both of their hearts began to palpitate, their breathing became more erratic. They only stopped when they heard a disapproving tut from the people next to them.  
  
“Save it for later, ok?” Smith whispered into Ross’ ear, circling his thumb around Ross’ knuckle. Ross gave him a small nod and sank back into his chair, waiting for the movie to be over so they could just get out of there and make out again. 


End file.
